Flipsville Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Flipsville Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2 located in World 4. The galaxy is homely-themed, with most of it taking place in a dollhouse-like area. Flipping platforms are plentiful in this area and Mario need to perform the Ground Pound to turn them over and gain access to different areas, or defeat some enemies like the Pupdozer. A dinosaur-like boss named Glamdozer resides in the galaxy. The galaxy has some side-scrolling areas, where the Spin Drill is available. All the galaxy is located in a blue sky with clouds. A bizarre screen of white arrows surrounding the galaxy points the current gravity force involving on Mario (similar to a Gravity Wall), which may change as the plumber flips some platform. Items Planets Inner House Planet This planet is basically one, giant dollhouse-like area. There are many gates that the player can use to go under the stage and vice versa. Pupdozers are bountiful in this area. Some Octoombas can be found here along with the Comet Medal. The Launch Star is located at the top of the planet. During the second mission, the gates are absent and are replaced with dirt patches. Pupdozers are replaced by Mecha Koopas and the Spin Drill appears in various places. Outer House Planet This planet is another dollhouse-like area. The only enemies here are Incoming Chomps and Octoombas. The player can use the gates to ther advantage to avoid being hit by an Incoming Chomp. The Launch Star at the end will take the player to the Moving Gate Planet. Moving Gate Planet When the player lands on this planet, he/she will need to flip the gate to get to the underside of the planet. The player will need to wait for the gate to come by so the player can hop onto. The player will contine to ride the gate while avoiding spikes and jumping moving platforms to the Gate End Planet. Gate End Planet This is a generally small area where the Moving Gate Planet ends. The only enemies here are two Pupdozers and an Octoomba. The Launch Star will take the player to the Starshroom right before the fight with Glamdozer. Glamdozer's Planet This planet is just a flat, circular planet with six gates and Coins if the player needs health. The player fights Glamdozer on this planet Dirt Tower Planet This area is two circles being transversed by a large dirt tower staright through the middle. The player must use the Spin Drill located behind the tower to get to the top where the Warp Pipe is. The only enemies here are Twirlips. Underground Gravity Area This area can be accessed by taking the Warp Pipe on the Dirt Tower Planet. This area is separated into nine sections by the dirt. The music will change similar to that of Beat Block Galaxy's. After a certain beat, the gravity of the area will change. The player must use the Spin Drill to collect five Silver Stars in the second mission and 100 Purple Coins in the third mission. The only enemies here are Fuzzies. Stars (Missions) Flip-Flopping in Flipsville The player will land on the Inner House Planet, where he/she will notice Pupdozers walking around. The player can defeat these enemies by flipping them over with the gates on the ground. The player will have to make his/her way to the Launch Star by flipping gates. One of the gates leads to the level's Comet Medal. After the player finds the Launch Star at the top, he/she will be taken to the Outer House Planet. The player will basically just have to progress through this area while using the gates to avoid being hit by an Incoming Chomp. After the player takes the Launch Star to the Moving Gate Planet, he/she will need to go under the level and wait for the gate to come by. The player will need to continuously switch gates and avoid spikes until he/she reaches the Gate End Planet. The player should take the Launch Star to a nearby Starshroom where a Midway Point and Luma Shop are. After that, the player should take the Launch Star to Glamdozer's Planet where he/she will fight Glamdozer. After Glamdozer is defeated, the player will earn the Power Star Flipsville's New Digs When the player lands on the Inner House Planet, they should notice some drastic changes. The gates have been removed and are now replaced with dirt patches. In addition, the walls and floors on the first planet have dirt on them. Mecha Koopas replace the Pupdozers and the Spin Drill is made available. The Launch Star is located in the same area as the first one, but the player will need to travel through the dirt patches instead of flipping the gates. The Launch Star will take the player to the Dirt Tower Planet, where the player must find their way to the Warp Pipe above using the Spin Drill located behind the tower. Once the player enters the warp pipe, they should notice the music change and the gravity changing to the beat. The player will need to collect the five Silver Stars located in the sections of the area. Fuzzies block some of the stars, but they can easily be defeated by the Spin Drill. The Power Star will appear in the middle section once all of the Silver Stars have been collected. Purple Coin Spin Speed Run The player will automatically go down the Warp Pipe on the Dirt Tower Planet to the Underground Gravity Area. The player will need to collect all the Purple Coins using the Spin Drill in 2 minutes and 30 seconds. The Power Star will appear in the middle of the area after the task is accomplished Green Star 1 The player will redo the Flip Flopping in Flipsville mission. This time, when the player gets to the Launch Star on the Inner House Planet, they should look around for an edge of a wall that is glimmering. The player will need to stay close to the edge of the wall and fall down to get the Star. Green Star 2 The player will redo the Flip Flopping in Flipsville mission. When the player gets to the Outer House Planet, they should avoid the first Incoming Chomp and use the gate to get to the second area. When the player reaches the circle with the Life Mushroom, they should notice a raised platform. The player must execute either a backflip followed by Star Spin or a wall jump and Star Spin to get the Green Star on the roof. Green Star 3 The player will redo the Flip Flopping in Flipsville mission. When the player gets to the Gate End Planet, they should notice the Green Star out of reach in the top right corner. The player must flip the gate to get under the level, causing the gravity to change as shown by the arrows. The player will then need to jump from the bottom right corner to get the star. If the player misses the Star, they will automatically lose a life.